GONCIARZ MNIE OSZUKAŁ! - Zapytaj Beczkę 139
Odcinek prowadzi autor Zapytaj Beczkę, Krzysztof Gonciarz Pytania *ALE CHUJOWY POMYSŁ Z TYM BANANANANANEM !!!!﻿ - Mentalista190 *Gońciu pasuje bardziej na lewackiego Mariusza Maxa Kolonko. Obydwoje wyemigrowali do dalekiego kraju za chlebem, przedstawiają jak wygląda życie w nim, oraz w humorystyczny (w przypadku Maxa, dość specyficznie humorystyczny) sposób komentują wydarzenia w Polsce. Tylko Krzysztof nie nagrywa w schowku na miotły.﻿ - Wojdys *GONT - Kolomc *Ja przepraszam bardzo, ale prawdziwy Dżentelmen, nawet kurdwa mać w sieci, się tak nie wyraża, to jest Chamstwo!﻿ - Mojżesz CHoWK *Krzysiu tak szybko Zapytaj Beczkę? Coś się stało? Masz depresję? - Janusz Garleja *Beczka masz obrzydliwy ryj - MIKE KING *krzysiu znasz to gdy wszyscy myślą, że ktoś ci sie podoba? da sie to zakończyć? czy musze tej osobie napluc w twarz?﻿ - Ula Jabłońska *JUREK OWSIAK ZABRAŁ MI URAN I SPRZEDAŁ CZECZENOM!!!﻿ - mikus2010 *Krzysztofie dlaczego zakazano nauczycielom używania koloru czerwonego do sprawdzania kartkówek, itp?? mogli jeszcze wymyślić zakaz posiadania NAJLEPSZEGO PRZYJACIELA!!!﻿ - Joker *Krzysiu, czy wypowiesz się na temat dramy Wardega vs. Gargamel?﻿ - Pan Karpik *gonciu wytłumacz mi dlaczego w XXI wieku intelektualiści mają tak mało do powiedzenia i są często dyskryminowani a np. w starożytnej Grecji filozofowie stanowili ważną i poważną cześć społeczeństwa! !! Do czego to zmierza.﻿ - Antek Ścibich *nie jestem zbyt tolerancyjna choć mogłabym﻿ - Happy little pill *W sumie oglądam bezmyślnie. - Jędrzej Piątek *Ja przepraszam bardzo ale banan jest do jedzenia.﻿ - xLolopi x *To chyba jedyny kanał na którym czytanie komentarzy pod filmem wiąże się z ryzykiem zepsucia sobie kolejnego odcinka…﻿ - Nick Strusinski *co to za scam link cwelu - Hi im Xeviz *Drogi Krzysiu jeśli się masturbuję to się gwałcę?To samogwałt, co nie? Czyli tak, jestem samolesbą? Samohomoseksualna? A może samobi?﻿ - Vivaldi *Jestem tolerancyjny jak mogę ale od tych co wolą Słowackiego od Mickiewicza plecami się nie odwracamy.﻿ - Xsardashp *Krzysiu, weź Pawła Opydo do kolejnego zastępstwa w Zapytaj Beczkę! Świetny kanał, świetny facet, na pewno się sprawdzi :>﻿ - vikki 2696 *Kiedy zostaje się youtuberem, wystarczy założć konto czy może należy wrzucać regularnie filmiki czy trzeba co namniej tysiąc widzów czy może jednak trzeba zarobić jakieś pieniądze na Youtubie?﻿ - Kamil Witos *Jeżeli menel jedzie tramwajem, to tramwaj jedzie menelem��﻿ - Maria Konik *Krzysiu, jeśli powiedzmy masz dziewczynę i ruchasz się z nią po ślubie, czyli ona należy do twojej rodziny to czy to jest kazirodztwo?﻿ - Niko LeVroo *Fraszki Beczki: WebShows, chrzan, kasza jaglana, gdzie się podziała chamska reklama?!﻿ - Owca *BECZKI Krzysztof Gonciarz Gonciarz Krzysztof Niby nic A jakby wszystko﻿ - Mavrc elina *Fraszki Beczki Nowa Beczka raz na tydzień! Oglądam nawet bez obrzydzeń, O.o Teraz będzie grać na nerwy, I zrobi chuj znów miesiąc przerwy!﻿ - Jakub *Fraszki BECZKI: Piszę te fraszki jak POJEBANY, przeczytaj choć jedną CHUJU załgany! Wtedy być może nie dam Ci UNsuba, i w Twoim anusie zostanie moja TUBA.﻿ - Michał Pe *Mogę przedstawić Cię moim rodzicom? - Saitama *Wszyscy nagrywają filmiki w stylu Chińczyk mówiący po polsku, Anglik mówiący po polsku, uchodźca mówiący po polsku. A gdyby tak nagrać film o Polaku, który mówi poprawną polszczyzną ��﻿ - Dawid Rogalski *Krzysiek, zbliża się moja 18 i ogólnie jestem tym przerażony, bo będę musiał wszystkie sprawy urzędowe pozałatwiać, prawko zacząć robić, szukać pracy, jak to przeżyć?! ;-;﻿ - szymon boniecki *Kiedy poszłem do przedszkola zupełnie nie rozumiałem dlaczego wszyscy nazywają mnie Szpadel i brałem to za obelgę odnoszącą się do mojej głupoty. Ogarnąłem o co chodzi dopiero w drugiej klasie podstawówki gdy po raz pierwszy podpisałem się używając nazwiska. Nie zrozumiecie jak to jest gdy tyle lat życia w nieświadomości nabiera sensu w jednej chwili. Mikołaj Łopaciński.﻿ - Mikatrix *We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside, we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry - Arek Kosior *Jestem tolerancyjny ALE uważam ze kazdy ma prawo by robić i mysleć to co uważa za słuszne bez szykanowania póki nie krzywdzi innych osób.﻿ - TheLesiuu *Zarzucam kłamstwo Gonciarzowi - Kazimierz Wielki *Krzysiu, co byś zrobił w momencie kiedy twój kanał stracił na oglądalności na tyle że nie miałbyś pytań do odcinków?﻿ - Michał Chodacki *Krzysiu. Nie zgodził byś się ze stwierdzeniem, że pierdzenie to technicznie rzecz biorąc klaskanie odbytem? :)﻿ - Leszywoj *Bedziesz robil challange jak sexmasterka?﻿ - MAJCZU *nie ma to jak zmienić nazwe kanału tylko po to żeby nie tracić subskrybenrów którzy nie mogą trafić na ten kanal.. jestes żałosny Krzysiu﻿ - MC skórzany *Wyheszelekeszelowali mi kyky﻿ - Janek Mazepa *wyłaczyłem porno ale nie przestalem sie masturbowac.﻿ - Proszę o łapki w dół Koncert Życzeń *Za 10 tysięcy like i 5 tysięcy komentarzy pod screenem wyślesz mi paczkę prezentów z Japonii? - Skoczi *Nagrywaj jeszcze wiecej i rob to w czym jestes najlepszy! = Sutek *Miałbym pozdrowić ludzi pół miliona lecz takiej sztuki nikt chyba nie dokona życzenia muszę pominąć niechętnie choć nową sekcję podbijam pokrętnie nowy patronite podsyca nadzieje że spełnimy w tym roku wszystkie wspólne cele może nawet paczkę dostanę z Japonii jeśli doza szczęścia na to pozwoli wrażenie mam że rymom mym nie dotrzymuję już kroku definitywnie miotam się, jak w amoku! przyjąłbym chętnie jakieś rymy bezgrzeszne... ALE JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO, TO JEST KURWA NIE ŚMIESZNE! - Adam Gustaw *No ale ej gdzie moja koszulka PREZESIE?! - Pszemusiiś *No ja się pytam, powaga!, kiedy Gon-gon-gon-gonczak w duecie z Gremem zagra w mine-crafta. - kiedy #MinecraftzGremem *Życie to coś więcej niż tylko beczka śmiechu, jak nie wierzysz zapytaj Beczkę! - Sandra "Beczka” Beczkiewicz *Życzę Ci, Moniczko, miłego końca terapii, mniej fałszywych przyjaciół, byś uwierzyła w swój sukces, bo napiłabym się w końcu z Tobą, jebany złamasie z deprechą. - Twoja Wiola *Życzę Ci drogi Krzysiu żebyś się opamiętał i przywrócił do życia swe najstarsze alter ego, Zmutowanego Krzysztofa ! - Zmutowany Krzysztof *Życzę drużynie RMF aby doświadczali dziś fizjologicznych manifestacji z powodu nieświadomego emocjonalnego zamieszania. - Guri *Rocznego lisa, coli bez cukru, dobrych wyników kota Fiodora, armeńskiego jesiotra, Islandii - Lucjan *Gosiu, wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 4 z balonikiem! - Rudziaszek *Pozdrawiam moją Ewelinkę która uwielbia ciebie oglądać całusy :) - Albert Fraszki Beczki *WebShows, chrzan, kasza jaglana, gdzie się podziała chamska reklama?!﻿ - Owca *Krzysztof Gonciarz Gonciarz Krzysztof Niby nic A jakby wszystko﻿ - Mavrc elina *Nowa Beczka raz na tydzień! Oglądam nawet bez obrzydzeń, O.o Teraz będzie grać na nerwy, I zrobi chuj znów miesiąc przerwy!﻿ - Jakub *Piszę te fraszki jak POJEBANY, przeczytaj choć jedną CHUJU załgany! Wtedy być może nie dam Ci UNsuba, i w Twoim anusie zostanie moja TUBA.﻿ - Michał Pe Podkład muzyczny *Oliver Ledbury - Creatures *James Taylor - Jerk Stuff *James Taylor - Fill It In *Gerard Presencer - Groove Ciekawostki *Tytuł oraz miniatura filmu nawiązują do filmu Gargamela WARDĘGA WAS OSZUKAŁ. *Krzysztof w odcinku śpiewa piosenki: **Alexia - Uh la la la **Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up *Przy skeczu o Owsiaku Krzysztof nazywa go Rorsiakiem i wykorzystuje przemowę Rorschacha z filmu Watchmen. *Chamska reklama w tym odcinku dotyczy breloczków z Panem Kurczakiem i Panem Pierożkiem. Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem